tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask the Maniac
Ask the Maniac is a blog that mostly centers on a main character known as the Doctor, known for his own show Doctor Who and in the crossovers (e.g My Little Pony) he is one of the main characters featured in the blog along with his arch-nemesis called the Master. From a long time ago they used to be friends as children and after the Doctor left Gallifrey they made many encounters since then. However when the Doctor landed in Equestria he'd constantly fight his old enemies including the Master, and he'd eventually get caught and captured to be his slave. Adventures are yet to be told in this blog as they embark on dangerous quests and possibly killings, and Equestria even without warning hopes that someone will stop them before disastrous consequences happen. Characters The Maniac The Maniac is a blue pegasus pony and a time lord that is referenced from a background pony in the My Little Pony: Friendship is magic show with the additional binds and tie included. He is a main character in Ask the Maniac because of the title and he is a current slave to the Master. His former companion was Lyra Heartstrings who is roomates with Bon Bon. He appeared in four episodes and an audio play called "Doctor Whooves: Adventure is Time Travel," and he was voiced by MegaBlitzXVA. Sometimes his incarnation is mixed with eleventh or eleventh and a half, due to the owner of the blog wanting originally or being confused with the questionable timeline he came from. It is most likely he came from the episode of Doctor Who in "The End of Time." The Master The Master is a time lord and a green unicorn, he has a black spiky mane and tail with blue eyes and a blue cracked watch for a cutie mark. His only appearance was made in the episode "Survival of Canterlot," of Doctor Whooves: Adventure is Time Travel and he is voiced by Over9000Wolf. He does make other two appearances, including the first post on Ask the Maniac and he voiced on Ask the Master of Equestria blog which was supposed to be a prequel of "Survival of Canterlot," but it failed. It is possible he came from the "End of Time," episode as well when being turned into a pony. It is unknown whether or not the Master still hears the drums, but since some lines about the drums have been scripted in the past and have never made it to future episodes of Doctor Whooves: Adventure is Time Travel; it is possible. Lyra Heartstrings Lyra Heartstrings is a background pony in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic however she had a cameo voice in the show on one episode called "Slice of Life." She is also mentioned by Princess Twilight Sparkle and her old friends in another episode, called "Amending Fences." She was once the faithful companion of the Doctor, but now she is forced to live a normal life due to him being taken away by the Master. It is unknown whether or not she'll run into the Maniac again soon. Bon Bon Nothing is really known about her character since she has not physically appeared in any projects that are related to Ask the Maniac or Doctor Whooves: Adventure is Time Travel. What is known about her though is that she is roomates with Lyra as they have always been in the fandom.